Trading Lives, Finding Love and Saving Spira
by RUBananaramaed
Summary: Tidus is sick of his city backdrop and needs to see Spira.. He meets someone who on the other hand wants to lead a steady life.. Love is found but it, and all of Spira is threatened by a malevolent force.. LenneXShuyin TidusXYuna RikkuXGippal PaineX?
1. Endings and Beginnings

This will only be a couple of chapters long, it's based on the concept of Aladdin, man I love Aladdin.. Anyway… There'll be very fluffy moments, a minor yet standard villain, but all in all, a light-hearted story with a guaranteed union of the couples everyone wants to get together.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. I don't own Aladdin (yet! His ass will be mine one day! Just kidding Disney..) or the story nor the script nor the characters from FFX and FFX-2

I very much doubt the rating will go up.

Here's just an introduction to the story, who each character is, where it's set Blah blah..

Well basically it will kind of begin like different stories and characters living their own lives but it will all be brought together soon.

Tidus - Is the son of Lord Jecht and they live in Luca, where Tidus is the famous Blitzplayer.. Tidus.

Yuna - Daughter of Braska

Lives alone with her Braska in Besaid.. Quiet, shy,.. You all know what she's like.

Lenne - Spirian version of a princess. Daughter of the leader of Bevelle, where she resides.

Shuyin - Lives in a tree in Macalania woods.. No, seriously. Like a little tree hut. Pretty much a street rat, occasionally helping out in Bevelle to earn a bit of money, but usually stealing petty items to get by..

Rikku & Gippal - In Bikanel of course. Together and bored..

Of course the evil mastermind, the two-timer and other incidental characters will appear soon.

1. Endings and Beginnings part 1

"Son you played great today! I didn't see the whole game but the parts I saw well.. Really great! I should see you in a few weeks when I'm back from Zanarkand, take care kiddo."

Sighing, Tidus placed the sphere on to the table an dove into his bed, face down. _Why did he feel so down? He had a great practise Blitz game the day before and were surely going to win.. _Hearing a faint knocking nose he lifted his head from his pillows and the knocking grew louder. "Hang on!" He yelled in the general direction of the door , pulling on a shirt over his wet hair. The knocking had continued and he walked over to his bedroom door, swinging it open to see a grinning Wakka.

"Geez, Wakka, when did you get so annoying?"

"Took you long enough! Anyway, wanna go to tha sphere theatre?" _No._

"Sure. I'll grab my wallet".

Jogging down the white marble steps to reach the massive foyer, complete with fountain, Tidus couldn't help but think the same thought he thought every time he looked around the mansion. _I'm not cut out for this kind of life.. I need adventure and excitement.. _ Walking down the sunny streets of Luca, they began making their way to the sphere theatre.

………………………………........................................................................................................................

"Awww… look at that cute little moogle!" A young girl exclaimed, causing the crowd at the fruit stall to turn around and stare at the antics of a creamy yellow moogle, which was dancing around in jubilation. The shopkeeper turned to look at what all the commotion was about, leaving his fruit and gil unattended.

Shuyin snuck up from behind the counter and reached over, grabbing a small amount of gil, he loaded his pockets and sack with melons, bananas, apples.. Anything nearby that he could grab in the time that his moogle bought. Perfectly timed was his daily routine, the moogle would dance, he would steal. He would distract the shopkeeper, the moogle would steal. Bevelle was such a massive city, no one recognised him and probably didn't even care if he stole a few random items and measly amounts of gil.

Sighing, he walked past the crowd of people, and shooting a discreet, yet meaningful look at the moogle.

It waited until Shuyin was nearing the exit of the markets and then trotted after him.

"Good boy Jub Jub" He bent down, scratching it behind the ears., causing it to purr.

With a sad smile, he looked over at the bustling crowds.

"Let's go home."

………………………………........................................................................................................................

Laughing, Rikku wrestled Gippal into the sand where he squealed and squirmed as she tickled him.

"Stop.. Please stop." He managed to blurt out, between laughs.

Rikku obeyed and lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest, the now normal breathing of his chest rhythmicity rising and falling.

"Hey Rikku.. Do you ever think about the rest of Spira?"

"Huh? Like seeing it?"

"Yeah.. I'd love to do work for the Machina faction out of Bikanel.. I wonder.. Maybe I could get a transferral.."

Rikku stayed silent, thinking about this.

"What do you say Rik?"

She looked up at him, in his hopeful eye and nodded, stretching up to kiss his perfect lips, reserved just for her.

……………………………….......................................................................................................................

Dusk was fast approaching as Shuyin climbed expertly up the trees into his hideout. He had worked for a while at the stalls in the Calm Lands until he earned enough to build himself a small treehouse, which had a couple of necessities.

He swung his sack over the small table next to his even smaller bed and sat by the window, staring at the beautiful woods. At evening they lit up so magnificently that he didn't know why people didn't flock to the woods. But despite all the natural riches and beauty that Macalania offered, he couldn't help but wish that for once in his life, he was something.. No just a good for nothing petty thief. He wished he could actually own a proper home, and have friends and gil and most importantly, have people care about him, have somebody love him…

……………………………….............................................................................................................

Well I hope somebody reads and likes this.. I wouldn't mind a few flames actually, I need to know where I'm going wrong..


	2. Endings and beginnings Part 2

Hmm, well I didn't really intend for Shuyin's tree hut to have that much comical value, but he is a pauper, and like Aladdin, lives in a crappy little shoebox, both few in in furnishings and, however, beautiful views and surroundings.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

2. Endings and Beginnings part 2 -

"But why don't you have parents?" "You live in a tree?" "This is your first time at school?" "Why?"

"Why?" "Why are you so different?"

Shuyin awoke to the soft forest noises and a sharp ray of light hitting him squarely in the eyes as he opened them. When light managed to sneak into the calm woods it was magnified a dozen times worse due to the reflective plants and trails littering the woods.

He glanced over at a peacefully sleeping Jub Jub, snoring slightly. Checking they had enough food to last them for at least breakfast and lunch, he discarded any plans for a food raid till at least after noon.

__

Perhaps I could go check out if I can get a job at the stalls in the Calm Lands… Or maybe even something full time in Bevelle..

Yawning, he stretched widely, his arms cracking slightly as he stretched them high over his head. He tilted his head towards his armpit and wrinkled his nose somewhat. _Yep, time for a dip._

He grabbed a bar of soap, toothbrush and toothpaste, curtesy of a rather dim and blind shop owner in Bevelle.

He slid down the thick trunk on the side of his hut and landed on the damp earth, rising he brushed off the loose dirt and began walking to the spring, pushing aside memories that kept trying to surface, but which he, easily, stamped into nothingness, just like he did every time his past brought itself up.

………………………………........................................................................................................................

Lenne slowly sat up, her covers strewn all around the bed. _Gosh it had turned so hot.._

She pulled open the dark curtains surrounding her wooden extravagance of a bed and rolled out of it. The light that hit her was so bright she was momentarily blinded. Someone had already been in her room and opened the curtains ..and left a note on her dresser.

__

Lenne, we must discuss the ball. I know it's hard, but you are nearing of age and well, you know the rules.

Love, father.

Lenne's face fell as she skimmed over the lines. In 6 months it was her birthday.. And it meant.. She would _have_ to marry.. It was the only way to keep the royalty alive in Spira and there was naught she could do about it. The contenders were all snobby princes from distant lands, or those of the highest social class.. They were all the same, interested only in the stature Lenne would inevitably bring them, they didn't care for _her_ at all.

She lay back down on her bed and heard the sound of her door opening. She hadn't even given permission for the person to enter, all the maids and servants _always _knocked.. All her "normal" friends never took that from their parents or siblings, she thought about taking a note out of their books and slamming it in the person's face.. But she was too well mannered and had gone through so many etiquette 101 classes that the thought trickled through her brain like sand in a sifter.

" Lenne, the king wishes you to accompany him after breakfast. He says he will meet you at the orchard. He has gone hunting and will meet you there at noon." The voice belonged to her father's vizier, Tromell, an ancient, yet sleazy Guado.

She nodded and turned around to make her bed, Tromell lingered and Lenne had the suspicion he was staring at her butt, whipping around, she saw him hastily exit and shut the door.

Sighing, she pulled on a singlet and jeans.. A bit understated for one of the few remaining royalty children in Spira, but whatever, she didn't care. She brushed her long brown hair a few times and yanked open her door, walking down the corridor in "her section", walking aimlessly past doors containing bathrooms, studies, pools, various technological crap.. Lately, as her birthday approached like death on a nearing horizon, she had lost her appetite, activities she had once enjoyed were more like a duty, she rarely had fun or found anything amusing, she had become a shell of a person, in desperate need of a saviour, like the heroes riding silver chocobos which saved all the princesses in Spiraian folklore, but once her d-day came, there would be princes on silver chocobos, but none of which where there to save her. They would break her, take away her youth. Lenne was a hopeless romantic and once upon a time could fall head over heels for random classmates but she knew she could never learn to love another that loved her for her power and her power only.

………………………………........................................................................................................................

"Nhadala thank you so much!" Rikku cried, bouncing up and down, throwing her arms around Gippal's neck.

"Wait a minute.. Yes?! You're sure?"

Nhadala smiled at the couple. "Yeah I'm sure. There are million machina parts all around Spira.. And well, you never know what you might find. Now, you would have to travel with Brother and Shinra, they do similar work to what you'd be doing, on the Celsius."

Rikku bit her lip.

"Poopie.. The Celsius.. Pops! I didn't think of that… You think pops would even let me leave Bikanel?"

"Wait a minute.. You want to go with Gippal?!" Nhadala asked, surprised.

Gippal snorted. "Cid? Let his little girl fly around Spira with him? While _I'm_ there?"

Nhadala shook her head. "No, actually Cid wouldn't be on the ship. He's been grounded on an island close to Bikanel, researching some new machina that has been discovered. He'll be there for a while."

"Huh? Why didn't he tell me?" Rikku asked, exasperated.

Gippal shrugged.

"He only left this morning, he got the call very early… I thought you'd have found out by now.. Anyway, Cid doesn't have to know you'd be going with Gippal.."

"Nhadala?!" Gippal yelled, bewildered. "Are you suggesting we lie to Cid? He'll kill me! He glares at me every time he sees me and Rik together and if he finds out we're flying around Spira on his precious ship…"

"Yep, he'd slit him ear to ear!" Rikku yelped, nodding furiously.

Nhadala stared from Rikku to Gippal. "You're both scared of Cid? But he's such a gentleman, and I'm sure if he found out, I could talk to him.."

"Gentleman?!" Gippal said with a shriek, but Rikku was thinking. "You mean you could try talking to him?" She asked, one eyebrow arched higher than the other.

"Yeah sure, er you may not know this.. But uh, me and Cid have been having dinner together a few times lately.." Nhadala answered, blushing feverishly.

"Wow you're beet red.. Who knows about this anyway?" Rikku asked, amused.

Nhadala looked down. "Er, no one.. Till now. You can't say anything! It'll damage his reputation of a cantankerous grump!"

Rikku nodded and Gippal did the same, with surprise written all over his face.

"Looks like we can go after all, Gip!"

Gippal turned to Rikku and smiled.

"Ready for the ride of your life?"

Rikku laughed and after waving goodbye to Nhadala, they ran off to pack everything as fast as they could.

They were going on the adventure they had dreamed of..


End file.
